


Do I Dare Disturb The Universe?

by uzcmakisconstcllation



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom L, Choking, Flirting, Grunge, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rain, Top Yagami Light, aesthetic, another westernized high school au nobody asked for, grunge hipster au, heavily inspired by the perks of being a wallflower, intelligent flirting, lawlight, porn will be in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzcmakisconstcllation/pseuds/uzcmakisconstcllation
Summary: "You don't have to, considering we're at opposite ends of the metaphorical food chain, but from your standpoint, I'd consider it."  "Maybe I will. You should introduce me to them on, like, Monday, or something." Ryuzaki closed his eyes and smiled. "I will." His voice, to Light, was like honey.ORAnother Americanized high school hipster AU no one asked for. Heavily inspired by TPOBAW and kinda Twilight. Kudos to skinny white girls in Tumblr photography.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, here's a playlist and some art i made long before i even started writing this:  
> https://soundcloud.com/emma_g_bursey/sets/do-i-dare-disturb-the-universe  
> https://jupitcrsmoons.tumblr.com/post/177066263855/art-i-drew-a-while-ago-for-a-fic-im-writing

The air was thick with the smell of teenaged alcoholism. More than half of the people in the room were either drunk, high, or, somehow, both.

Such was not the case for 17-year-old Light Yagami, who had only come for the sake of proving his delinquence, or lack thereof. He sat perched on the fourth stair from the bottom of a wide, spiraling staircase, sloshing around the remnants of ice and ginger ale at the bottom of his glass. Sighing, he looked around the room, scanning for any of his friends, or even an acquaintance- Nada. Not a single familiar face. He recalled Teru leaving early due to his overconsumption of liquor, remembering his vomit probably leaving a stain on Mello's carpet, but he tried not to think about it. I think Naomi said she was going to explore Mello's house but I haven't seen her in over an hour, Light thought. 

 

The list of things he observed besides the lack of his friends, however, included the giggling and obviously intoxicated couple making out on the other side of the rail next to him, a group of guys and one girl in the kitchen doing shots of God knows what, and 2 girls on the couch putting something in each other's mouths and what the fuck, was that acid? Light shuddered, sliding back a final ice cube between his teeth before standing up and dropping his glass on the carpet, as if Mello would notice anyway. Unbeknownst to Light, the typically-scantily-clad goth was somewhere upstairs with some baked half-wit jock's tongue in his mouth.

 

 

He had to push through several drunk teenagers on his way to the door, nose being invaded by a cloud of marijuana, nearly falling over... Someone's leg? When he stepped through the open door, he was immediately embraced with with fresh air and a chill- not that he minded, having worn an oversized hoodie. His initial plans were to show up and stay until his friends disappeared into the crowd for a while, but that was before Teru drank probably twice as much as his system could handle. Light supposed it was peer pressure- Teru was always getting himself into all sorts of trouble, due to his meek nature and lack of resolve. He loved Teru, but he had to admit, the bespectacled boy was had a strong tendency to be naïve.

 

 

"Yo, Light, I'll catch you on monday!" His head snapped up to see who'd called him- He looked at them, a cluster of sweaty boys piling into the back of a pickup truck, and didn't recognize the voice. Still, he shouted a "Yeah!" in their direction, enthusiastic as ever, masking his disinterest and, something he'd just noticed after a short yawn, his tiredness. After the truck pulled away, he heard no other slurred voices, nor saw anyone around. He yawned again, shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, and sat on Mello's front step, drinking in the crisp autumn air and lessened stench of alcohol and weed. He watched a sleepy white breath vaporize in front of him.

 

"You're not drunk, either, are you?" Light didn't know where the deep voice came from at first, but he lazily shook his head anyway. "Not high? You didn't join the Xanax cult?" He looked in the direction of the voice and felt suddenly like a sailor fallen victim to a siren. Perched atop the wooden railing, perfectly still, and not wearing shoes for some reason, was a boy Light hadn't seen before. He could vaguely make out the silvery silhouette of his abundant hair and crouched position, one arm resting in his knee. Light gave a probably-heated "I'm not high. I can't stand people thinking prescription drugs and stolen alcohol makes them cool." The boy chuckled, low and enthralling. "It seems you and I are the only people left with any sense," The other boy, without warning, swung around to face Mello's house rather than the dormant street, hopped down onto the porch, and pulled a cord hanging from the roof. A dim yellow filled the front of Mello's house. Light cringed.

 

 

Folding his long legs and crouching beside Light on the step, he pulled his grey plaid shirt back up to his shoulders. "What's your name, clever one?" The boy asked. Light supposed it was supposed to be a flirtation- honestly, he thought it was just really cool. "Name's Light, I'm a second year. Haven't seen you around at school. Who are you?" Light was extremely curious; the boy opposite him even curiouser. He took a shallow breath and looked upward before he said "Call me Ryuzaki." and rolled the word around on his tongue. His eyes, light noticed, were pale grey, and rimmed with a darkness Light supposed was either eyeliner or sleep deprivation. He glanced at him while he looked up at the night sky.

 

He seemed to glow under the yellow light. His skin was eerily pale- almost zombielike, and Light decided if he said he wasn't human, he wouldn't be surprised. When Ryuzaki turned to look at him, he learned better of his face- High cheekbones, a long and elegant nose, a plump bottom lip, and sunken cheeks. Light decided he was pretty, regardless of wether or not he'd ever say it out loud. "How come I haven't seen you at school? You showed up to a party at Mello's place, so you must be friends with him or his friends, right?" Ryuzaki looked at Light and offered a small smile. "One of my friends, Misa, is close with him. She thought it a good idea to drag me along... Must've though I'd be drinking or something." "How come you didn't?" "Well, let's just say I know better than to die of kidney failure by the time I'm 25." Light remembered how his intoxicated ride had ditched and fished through his front pocket for his phone. Realizing it was dead, he stuttered a little when he asked "You don't have an iPhone charger handy, do you?" "I left my phone at home, actually. Didn't think I'd need it. I live a 15 minute walking distance from here, anyway." "Oh."

 

Fuck. Light was screwed- Phone dead, no bus money, couldn't call his dad to come pick him up... He briefly considered asking to borrow Mello's phone, but he didn't feel like walking into whatever situation he had going on upstairs. "Fuck, I guess I'll walk home..." Just as he started to stand up, he felt spindly fingers ghost briefly over his sleeve. "We can always walk back to my place so you can charge your phone and ask whoever for a ride, it's clearly the easier option," Ryuzaki muttered, tip of his thumb caught between his teeth, looking at his feet. Light calculated the outcomes of accepting his offer; Worst-case scenario would be that Ryuzaki was a serial killer and kept victims in his basement. Best case scenario was that he would get a ride home and get to rinse the teenaged bullshit away & sleep in crisp linen sheets, and he figured the good outweighed the bad, so he nodded with his eyes closed, and gave a small "Y-yeah, okay."

 

...

 

At some point on their walk, it had started to rain. Neither of them, for some reason, had decided to check the weather. But it was quiet- not the kind of ambience you'd expect from a pouring rain that brought rashes to Light's skin; Light, who looked to Ryuzaki on his right, could hardly see through the rainwater in his eyelashes. "Hey, Ryuzaki?" He looked up at Light with an identical curious gaze. "What's it like for people not to be hounding you all the time?" "Well, I'm sure you can imagine it's peaceful. Someone as popular as you might hope for a break every now and again," "That's right." "But, sometimes, it gets a little lonely, even with a couple close friends around. Most of the time, it feels like I'm invisible. But I'm fairly depressed, and awkward, so... I don't really know if I want to talk to people." Light felt an unfamiliar surge of sympathy wash over him, and it wasn't the rain.

 

"I sort of get what you mean. It should be easy enough for me to make friends, but somehow, I don't have any." Ryuzaki's gaze had returned to the night sky. Specks of distant stars and the crescent moon were visible through the mass of rainclouds. "Maybe you're too popular. Perhaps you've become so powerful you've isolated yourself to the extent where people worship you, but they fear you in their own twisted way. They see you as a god, and wouldn't dare make a move to befriend you." Light was nearly at a loss for words, having had someone read his social status and evaluate the underlying issues that easily. "You're probably right." Said Light, tilting his head to also look at the sky. He rapidly blinked away raindrops and wondered why Ryuzaki hadn't needed to do the same. What a strange boy, he pondered to himself.

 

"If it's a continuous issue for you, you could benefit from forming a friendship with my friends. I'm a little distant, obviously, but they're cool, I guess. Misa's into the occult solely for artistic purposes, and Matsuda's a little overzealous, but they're likely the kindest people I've ever met. Your own social status may decrease however much, but they've made me feelcomfortable with myself, to an extent. You don't have to, considering we're at opposite ends of the metaphorical food chain, but from your standpoint, I'd consider it.""Maybe I will. You should introduce me to them on, like, Monday, or something." Ryuzaki closed his eyes and smiled. "I will." His voice, to Light, was like honey.

 

They walked for another ten minutes down the narrow sidewalk before L came to a stop and fished a lighter from his pocket. "Hey, Light," Light stopped as well, turning around to look at him, drenched like a sewer rat. "This is purely theoretical, so don't freak out. If I set this house on fire, would I be caught?" he mused. Light looked taken aback, contrary to the apparent arsonist's calm expression. He stammered for a few seconds while he contemplated his answer. "I suppose you wouldn't unless there were witnesses, but it looks like everyone on this street is asleep. There aren't even any lights on." Ryuzaki looked impressed. "There's a possibility I'd snake on you, but I don't think I would. In fact, I almost feel like encouraging it."

 

Ryuzaki almost grinned, flicking the lighter and holding it dangerously close to his face. "Do I dare disturb the universe?" Light, at this point, hadn't yet realized he was asking rhetorically. "It's raining." They'd begun walking again, taking another turn around a corner. "I suppose you're right." Dude's cool but he's fucking crazy. They stopped again in front of a tiny brick house with two pointed roofs and a steep dormer, with deep green vines growing around the windows like arteries and veins. "This is my place," Ryuzaki muttered. He led Light up the small flight of stairs and through the front door, kicking off his sports-brand strap sandals and shaking the rain from his hair.

 

Light stood awkwardly after taking off his shoes and observed Ryuzaki's house. The entrance was pretty small; a shoe rack with only three pairs of shoes on it lay on a grey rug opposite a small closet. The narrow space remained unlit as Ryuzaki, without hesitation, took Light's sleeve between four spindly fingers and guided him throughout his house. It was cramped and simplistic as he'd predicted, not unlike the entrance. "My room's got all the important stuff in it," the thinner boy pointed out. As he struggled to match Ryuzaki's pace up a narrow flight of stairs, Light realized he hadn't made an attempt to remove his sleeve from Ryuzaki's grasp.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. coffee & the fake infatuation with classic literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they aimlessly drew lines connecting Macbeth's actions to his motives, Ryuzaki rambled about something vaguely philosophical. God, he's pretty when he talks about the duality of man. "Excuse me?" "What?" "I'm pretty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to write such a short piece of work ya girl's in a creative slump rn

Hunched over a bookshelf in the center of the school library, Light flips through endless jackets and covers of books in the literature section. By now his back had started to ache and the Monday-morning mist had left his normally tidy hair a proper mess. Brushing a soft section behind his ear, Light's caramel gaze flickered down a row from Pride and Prejudice toward a thin copy of The Invisible Man. He carefully tilted it into his hand and noticed an empty spot on the wide windowsill, treading over and taking a seat. He curled his legs and then stretched them, smoothing his brown slacks and wrapping his knit sweater around the front of his shoulders like a blanket.

Plugging in his earbuds, Light flips through his music library until he finds a song he deems worthy of listening to in such a setting. 

dream, ivory- welcome and goodbye  
Now Playing >>

Light opens his book, not only to read, but to bask in the smug sense of self-satisfaction he gained when reading prominent works of literature. Something about reading classics his teachers would comment on- something like "Oh, Light, that's an interesting novel for a boy your age!"- made him feel refined and sophisticated. His mind wandered as a yellowed piece of paper fell to his touch, running the texture between his fingers, feeling the age and skill it was made with. As he started reading, he rested his temple on the cool glass, scattered rain droplets dancing in his peripheral vision. 

After only a few pages, Light was unsurprisingly consumed by boredom and settled for watching the rain and fog befall the school grounds, the once withered and dry grass now revitalizing and breathing fresh green air as his indie-alternative music drowned out the dreadful small talk which filled the rest of the library. He was brought back to Earth by the pads of a few fingertips resting on his scalp. Collecting both his headphones in one hand, Light turned his head to face his assailant who was revealed to be a long-jawed, baggy-eyed Ryuzaki, wearing a keen smile. He was unusually proximate to Light's own face when he spoke after a few moments' silence. "Good morning-slash-afternoon, Light. I was going to wait for you to get back to me about meeting my friends, but I was growing restless. They're here, you should come with me." Light noted Ryuzaki hadn't inhaled once during his sentence or two. 

"Yeah, I can meet them." Light hopped down from his perch on the windowsill and tucked The Invisible Man under his arm. The other hand tried to place itself out of habit in the pocket of his slacks, a hand which Ryuzaki took in his frigid, frail grasp. As he led him through the aisles of books, Light caught a glimpse of Teru and Naomi sitting cross-legged and opposite of one another in the how-to section. He felt a subtle pang of guilt upon leaving them behind, despite he fact that he didn't know wether he'd even get along with Ryuzaki and his gang. 

After a few more bookshelves had passed through Light's vision in quick blotches of muted colour in what felt like the blink of an eye, Ryuzaki came to a stop. In front of them were 2 small leather armchairs with a tiny crooked table in between. In one of the armchairs sat, with her legs crossed, a girl in patchy overalls and a Misfits t-shirt, glancing up from her phone screen to Ryuzaki, then Light for a considerably-longer amount of time. She grinned, perfect pearly whites framed by glossy red lipstick, her free hand flying to the thick-looking dark hair of the boy sat on the floor in front of her. 

"You two, this is Light. The one I told you about." Ryuzaki awkwardly (as usual) dropped his hand from Light's and stooped down to align the blonde girl's crooked heart-shaped sunglasses with her eyes. "Light, these rats here are Misa and Matsuda." Matsuda wore a stricken look. "Ryuzaki calls me a rat as he washes his bare feet in my kitchen sink. I'm Touta." He bore a zealous smile and shook Light's hand with vigor. "So I've heard," Light replied. "Have a seat, we don't bite. Ryuzaki might, though, if the time's right." Misa's demeanor was effervescent and welcoming, while Ryuzaki was sardonic and bleak, which lead Light to wonder how they'd become friends. "Fucker." was Ryuzaki's reply as Light leaned back in the black leather chair. The upholstery surrounded him like a nest. "I'm not sitting on the floor. Light, you're going to need to make room for me." "God, you're such a princess. The floor isn't that bad." Ryuzaki, without a word more, found that an intimate seat on Light's left thigh would suffice. "Ryuzaki, I could've moved." "Too bad, I'm here now." The glum boy cast a smile in Light's direction, beholding a certain charisma he'd never have been thought to possess. Light felt heat rise to his cheeks.

 

Later, after the thrills of lunch hour had faded and most members of the crew had separated, Light and Ryuzaki sat opposite one another in English class. They, of course, being the natural academic geniuses that they were, found no struggle in simultaneously writing down answers and holding a conversation. As they aimlessly drew lines connecting Macbeth's actions to his motives, Ryuzaki rambled about something vaguely philosophical. God, he's pretty when he talks about the duality of man. "Excuse me?" "What?" "I'm pretty?" "Did I seriously just fucking say that out loud?" "I, too, think you're pretty. Don't go and get all flustered like that. Sometimes I unintentionally think out loud too." Light brought the hand holding his pencil to behind his ear, rubbing a few strands of soft hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, alright," It was awkward and quiet for the next few minutes. As one of them would be focused on the assignment on the table, the other would be gazing cautiously, averting their eyes when the boy opposite would look up. 

 

"Light, you've been staring at me for the last two minutes." "I- what? No." Ryuzaki only grinned, casting his gaze to the side and popping the end of his pencil between his lips. Light seemed to have an obsession with the pale boy's lips, soft-looking and nearly the same ghostly white as his lips, an upturn in his cupid's bow when he smiled. This time within the confines of his own head, Light realized the dewiness of Ryuzaki's cheekbones and the strength of his jaw. In his own little scholarly voice, the one tucked away in the recesses of his mind, he said 'He's so fucking beautiful'. The booming voice of their English teacher rang him from his enthrallment, his head snapping up and slamming his books closed. "The booklet's for homework. Make sure it's done by tomorrow." 

As the flurry of students fled the room in one big cluster at the command of the bell, Light found himself trailing Ryuzaki in silence all the way to his locker. Ryuzaki, merely shoving the creaky door closed without bothering to lock it, jumped at the sight of Light, leaning against a locker with his right shoulder, his hands placed in his pockets. "Coffee. You like coffee, right?" Light was yet again running his fingers through the fine hair at the nape of his neck. "What?" Light muttered something that sounded like 'hold up' while he fished a lined piece of paper from his bag and folded it into fourths. He scribbled something nondescript on it before placing it in Ryuzaki's hands, allowing himself for a brief moment to relish the ice-cold surface of the boy's skin. He ran away as fast as he could, flooded with embarrassment and shame. 'Now he probably thinks you're an idiot,' came that condescending and selfish voice from his inner thoughts. 

Little did Light know that later that night, on a ramshackle little street in a ramshackle little house, hidden beneath a curtain of moss and vines, in a glum bedroom strewn with candles and tea lights, would lay one Ryuzaki Lawliet in the center of his bed, mermaid-style, scrolling through endless FaceBook posts pertaining to Light Yagami after he'd thumbtacked his phone number to his cork-board. He shut his laptop and hastily placed it on the ground, then walked up to his cork-board, flannel robe trailing behind him. He whipped out his phone and copied the number into the 'New Message' portion of his text messages. 

 

i do like coffee, obviously, but it was a dumb question that felt like u were overcompensating 4 something i can't quite place my finger on.  
coffee? yeah. that would be nice. <3  
RL

 

His phone buzzed again within ten seconds.

 

There's this obscure little hole in the wall café downtown it's my favourite spot 

Free on Saturday ? :)


	3. promised coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the porn; the conclusion. i started this in august and this has been a wild journey. i love you all.

A brisk rush of cold air brought Light's attention to the coffee shop. He sat folded neatly in the corner by the subtly-cracking fireplace, a calming warmth on his left side and a frigid breeze to his right. Draping his tweed overcoat over his leg facing the door, he pulled out his phone and typed out a brief message to Ryuzaki.

Got here 10 mins ago, when u be here?

Before a reply could be received, the spoken-of devil entered the room in near-perfect sync to the tranquil acoustic music on the coffee shop's soundsystem. Light nearly choked on his latte at the sight of Ryuzaki, his painted-on black jeans and sullen gaze. Light, still entranced, placed the iced coffee he'd ordered for Ryuzaki, so dark it matched his thick hair, on the marble side table. "Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long," Ryuzaki said in a smooth tone, shrugging off his denim jacket balling it up on his chair. "My grandfather got caught up at the gas station. Thanks for the coffee, Light." Light's breath hitched when the noiret crossed his mile-long legs and twisted his choker to the front, crescent moon emblem dangling with each movement, though he advised to himself against saying anything. "Yeah, I remembered you said you take it black." Ryuzaki chuckled. "Yeah, like my men." This time, Light really did choke on his latte. Coffee-flavoured milk spewed from the corner of his mouth as heat spread through his cheeks. "Light, I- I was kidding," 

Light coughed, wiping at his chin while he muttered "Yeah, I got that." It was silent for the next few minutes, the only sound between them the soft acoustic music and bustle of the café. "Is this Bon Iver?" Light asked, as a way to break the silence, though he cursed himself for being awkward as he already knew. "Yeah, I think so. Roslyn, right?" "You know your shit." "I get around, I guess." Then there was another period of silence, where the two only managed so much as a few glimpses at one another. Ryuzaki was the first to verbalize anything. "Why do I always catch you staring at me?" he inquired. Light took an awkward sip of his latte. "Elaborate on that." "You know full well what I mean. Don't play dumb, Light. It's been months."

Light glanced down to his latte cautiously and his chocolate gaze darted from side to side for a few moments. "Remember the night we met? When we made out in your room?" They did, in fact, remember. "How could I forget?" They remembered their huffed breaths and the exchange of temperatures as hands slid across skin, Light's warm, strong touch against Ryuzaki's icy and gentle one. Ryuzaki liked to fantasize that they were the sun and the moon, or yin and yang; two opposite and balancing forces always finding one another like magnets. "Do you think we could maybe do that again?" Ryuzaki smirked around his straw and his eyes fluttered shut for a bit before he leaned in over the marble table. "What I think," he spoke softly, and paused halfway through his sentence, "Is that you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife." 

Light swore his heart stopped for a second, his breath catching in his throat. "I'm trying to avoid saying your place or mine because that's corny as fuck but I also don't know if you're asking me to have sex with you and at this point, I'm too afraid to ask," Ryuzaki twisted his choker as he sat back in his seat. "I've got the house to myself for a few hours. You drove here yourself, yeah?" "Yes, we can go back to your place," Light laughed, a genuine tooth-showing, abdomen-tightening laugh. "Now?" "Yeah. I'm done with this anyways." He chucked his latte into the nearby trash bin and stood up, straightening out his slacks & pulling his overcoat back on. "A peacoat, Light? In the pouring rain?" "Porn rain?" Light replied whimsically, with a chuckle that Ryuzaki returned. 

And so they walked and talked and flirted and rambled creatively to one another side-by-side once again in the rain. Three crosswalks later and they approached where Light parked his car, Ryuzaki deduced it was probably a 90s model though his knowledge of cars is limited, and hurried into the front seats. Light, before anything else, twisted his rusted keys into the ignition. The car revived with a pleasant hum, and Light, wiping his hands dry, looked toward Ryuzaki & his lower lip caught nervously between his teeth. After an brief moment of eye contact, they moved so quickly to kiss one another, one would assume they share a telekinetic bond. Light, with one hand on Ryuzaki's back and the other wound loosely in his black hair, rose up a little from his seat so as to gain a height advantage over Ryuzaki, who sighed into the kiss and placed his hands over Light's shoulders, thumb swiping over his acromion. 

The gentle swipe of Light's tongue over Ryuzaki's own excited the latter more than words and he smirked into the kiss. But he knew somewhere that if they got going right now they wouldn't stop. He muttered his name and broke off, feeling somewhat empty, and panted. "My house. Take me." "Can I come too?" Ryuzaki laughed in his soft and low timbre, a laugh that ironically asked Light if he was kidding him without words. He kicked off his shoes and curled up in the passenger seat with a genuine smile that spread ear to ear. Light couldn't help but take in the upward curve of Ryuzaki's cupid's bow when he smiled like that, and the subtle bump on the bridge of his nose when he tilted his head to watch pellets of rain collide with the glass window. 

Light remembered the way to Mello's house off by heart as a result of all the parties he'd thrown before. Mello liked to call Light 'Golden Boy' and always invited him prior to everyone else; Light wasn't sure Mello even knew his name. "You're good to show me the way to your house from Mello's place, yeah?" "Who's house?" "The party back in September." "...Oh." Ryuzaki nodded against the window, drumming his spindly fingers against his knee. A few minutes of heavy silence between them passed, the only sounds being the rain smattering against the windows, Light's windshield-wipers, and the dull thrum of his engine. When they came to a stop at a red light, Light muttered something nearly indiscernible- nearly. Ryuzaki found himself peering at Light with dumbfoundedness. "...Raven feathers," "Excuse me?" "Your hair. It's like raven feathers." Ryuzaki's throat dried out. "It's like... soft. And thick. And really shiny. Like I bet if you pet a raven it would feel the same." Heat crept up Ryuzaki's face. "Black hair and black eyes..." "I have black hair and black eyes, yes," "You're so beautiful." "Light, focus on the road." 

Light felt flushed with embarrassment, or... something else. "It's just a left up here," Light took a left and drove to the end of the street just as he remembered, excitement overcoming him when he parked and shut off his car next to the roundabout in the middle of the crescent. Ryuzaki unfolded himself and gracefully stretched out of the car, cracking his neck on each side & fishing his keys out of his pocket. Light, following close behind, jittered with anticipation. "The vines. You still have them." "Y-you know you can't just-" Ryuzaki budged his front door open with a grunt- "Get rid of them, right?" The two of them stepped inside, ripping off their shoes and coats in a hustle. "I guess, yeah, I was just trying to throw in some stupid small-talk to make this less awkward," Light said as he stepped out of his right shoe. Ryuzaki groaned before he took Light's hand in his own, twining their fingers together. "You know I hate superficial conversations. You don't need words."

As they approached Ryuzaki's bedroom door, with a tacked-on crime document and something vaguely dinosaur-related from his younger years, Light's heart leapt in eagerness- eagerness that gave way to desire when he shut the door behind them, slammed Ryuzaki up against the wall, and kissed him exactly as he did earlier in his car. Ryuzaki gasped but returned the kiss with just as much fever, clasping his hands together behind Light's head. Light's lips were soft and moist, and his skilled tongue tasted faintly of coffee. Ryuzaki grinned into the kiss when he felt Light's warm hand creep past the hem of his shirt and let it rest on the small of his back just above his tailbone. "Babe, you're freezing," Light whispered, panting close to Ryuzaki's ear. "Mm," came his reply, "Warm me up then." 

Light's mouth took to a spot on Ryuzaki's neck just below his ear. The noiret squirmed and placed his fingers in Light's hair, black eyes fluttering shut. "Marks?" Light breathed out the question against his throat, the vibrations of his voice shooting up Ryuzaki's spine. "I thought you'd never ask." Light obliged, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on the side of Ryuzaki's neck. Rings of teeth imprinted into the skin covering his sternomastoid where he knew, the next morning, pale skin would bloom in orange and red. Ryuzaki shuddered, aware of the impending marks Light left on his body, akin to a wolf or bear marking its territory, a fact that awoke ancient needs to misbehave and sent blood rushing to his groin. 

When Light pulled away to get a good look at the boy he'd crushed against the wall, his pupils were like black holes and a faint pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks. Light smirked at the angry red imprints like blossoms which adorned Ryuzaki's neck, a beautiful contrast with his milky skin. "Light." It came as a whisper as Ryuzaki took Light's left hand in his right and guided it upward, clasping it around his throat and staring Light down with a smolder that would have brought a God to his knees. Light understood in an instant, pressing down on the sides of Ryuzaki's throat and kissing him. Ryuzaki whimpered into Light's mouth at the feeling of being choked, a feeling he loved, needed more of. "Is that too hard?" He broke off to say, nibbling on Ryuzaki's ear. "Mm, no, it's amazing," After a few more minutes of heavy touching and kissing and breathing had passed, Ryuzaki whispered a simple "Bed." and Light, without warning, cupped the back of Ryuzaki's slender thighs and hoisted him off the ground. He pinned him again to the wall with before walking over to the bed, checked duvet & shitty wooden frame and all, and carefully laying him down, all the while kissing him.

Ryuzaki giggled and lifted his legs adjacent with Light's ribcage. Light broke off for a moment to sit back on his heels and smirk down at Ryuzaki, his throat going dry. Though the lighting was limited, he could make out the details of Ryuzaki's already-tousled hair, swollen pink lips, red hickies forming in the wake of his own dominant teeth, and rugged breath filled his ears. Light's hand crept up the front of Ryuzaki's shirt and he relished in making him squirm, lower lip caught between his teeth. Ryuzaki suddenly sat up and pulled his white long sleeve over his head, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Light did the same, then leaned down again to suck on the front of Ryuzaki's throat, pressing his bare chest flush with the other boy's cold sternum. His mouth traveled down toward the hem of Ryuzaki's jeans, sucking little rings into pale skin. 

"Light," he whispered, "I need you," Light nodded sullenly and leaned down for another warm kiss, and placed his hand on Ryuzaki's throat. "You can have me, baby, just another way first." That's when Light promptly shucked off his slacks and briefs, bearing himself completely, half-hard and blushing. He crawled on top of a blushing and excited Ryuzaki and placed his knees on either side of his head, as well as tangling a hand in Ryuzaki's black hair. "You want to?" Light asked after he used his remaining hand to pin Ryuzaki's wrists above his head. "Yes- please, please let me," Light raised his hips and Ryuzaki looked up at him through thick lashes before suckling at the tip of his cock, gently lapping at it for a few moments before licking a long and torturous strip on the underside. Light chuckled and placed the hand grasping Ryuzaki's wrists in his hair, tensing up a little when he felt his length graze Ryuzaki's lips. 

With little hesitation, Ryuzaki opened his mouth and stuffed Light's cock down his throat. Light groaned, then chuckled, carding his fingers through thick hair. "Shit, babe, where'd you learn to do that?" Ryuzaki didn't reply, obviously, instead looked Light straight in the eye and slowly bobbed his head, a certain defiance underlying his cold stare. "You're so good," he whispered, still gently playing with Ryuzaki's hair, never tugging, not trusting himself. When Light's entire length was completely enveloped in Ryuzaki's wet velvety mouth, he renewed the use of his tongue, swirling it around the base of Light's cock. "God," he whispered, throwing his head back. Light didn't know how much more time passed- seconds, minutes, hours, eternity- before he felt a telltale heat coil in the pit of his stomach. "Mm, don't wanna come yet," he whispered, pulling Ryuzaki's head away from his cock by his chin and smirking at the drool running from his mouth, his blown pupils, his pink-stained cheeks. 

Light crawled backward to see that Ryuzaki had tossed aside his pants wnd underwear and Light, amidst his ecstasy, hadn't noticed. He grinned, running a warm hand over the frozen skin of Ryuzaki's sternum. He leaned down for another kiss, a kiss with tongues and teeth and passion. Ryuzaki broke off with a pant to whisper "You know what I did?" "What did you do, baby?" "I prepared myself for you before I left." Light's blood rushed to his cheeks at the thought of Ryuzaki stretching himself open on his bed before he left while thinking about Light, almost getting carried away with visualizing the pale boy's lewd faces and sounds. Light murmured "My dirty little slut," against the skin of Ryuzaki's neck, causing the other boy to giggle. 

He mouthed at the pale skin of the juncture between Ryuzaki's neck and shoulder for a few moments, and tenderly clasped their fingers together on either side of his head. "How do you want to do this?" Light murmured. "Mmh, stand up," Ryuzaki panted, face flush with excitement. As Light did so, Ryuzaki grasped the skin under his knees with bony fingers and pinned his knees to his chest, exposing every inch of himself to a malicious-looking Light. As Light slowly and steadily guided his length into Ryuzaki's warm and welcoming entrance with a groan, the pale boy squeaked, peering up at Light with an innocent, angelic look in his big black eyes. 

"'That okay, baby?" "Mm, m-hm," Ryuzaki gave a small grin and threw his head back when Light bottomed out, fully sheathed inside Ryuzaki's hot velvety entrance, being sucked in. The ravenet took one of Light's hands in his own and placed it on his lower stomach, where Light could swear he felt his cock pulsate within Ryuzaki's walls. "So deep inside me," he whimpered, ink-stained nails digging into his own skin. "Feels so nice," Light sunk his teeth into his lower lip when as thrust gently, placing his warm hand on Ryuzaki's ankle when he felt his walls tighten. Light set for himself a shallow and slow rhythm, lips quirked upward one one side in concentration. "Light... fffu-ck, harder," Ryuzaki whined, "Please," 

Light obliged, giving a strong thrust inside Ryuzaki, causing a lewd sigh to tear from the other's throat. "Hah, that's it," Light leaned down to whisper in the other's ear, grabbing onto his hips. "Yeah, you like that?" "Mm, yeah~," "...Drive me fucking crazy." Ryuzaki giggled, again, at that, taking his nails out of his own thighs and opting instead for Light's back. Light, with his elbows hooked under Ryuzaki's knees, nipped along the pale boy's jaw, the force of his hips increasing. He rolled his hips in a circular motion within each thrust, which not only drove himself mad, but touched areas within Ryuzaki the latter wouldn't have thought possible. "Oh, sh-shit it's- mm- it's so good, baby, harder, fuck me harder- fuck~!" 

Light smirked downward at the sight of a fucked-out looking Ryuzaki, coal-coloured eyes rolled back just a tad, jaw slack, barely visible in the dim lighting of his room. He gasped with each thrust, rocking backward just a tad, propped up on his elbows. "Choke me," he gasped, and Light happily obliged, wrapping his hand around Ryuzaki's throat as he fucked him silly. Ryuzaki moaned loud and clear this time, and if his head didn't feel like it was full of cotton, Light would have been concerned for the neighbours. Ryuzaki had sunk his claws into the tanned skin of Light's back, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. Light panted in concentration, searching for Ryuzaki's sweet spot.

Ryuzaki squeaked when he found it, gasping out a "Fuck, right there! Fuck!" as lightning coursed throughout him. He clung onto a sweaty Light, pupils dilated, breath uneven, when his gut coiled as a sign of impending orgasm. "God, fuck, I'm close," Light sped up upon hearing that, ramming into his prostate over and over again, head-on, grunting shallowly. "I'm c- I'm coming-" Ryuzaki stuttered, full body going tense, big black eyes going white from rolling back so far. He was silent and completely still as he came in spurts over his own abdomen, for so long that until he squeaked and went lax, Light started to get nervous. Upon his own orgasm, Light used the hand that'd been around Ryuzaki's throat to pull out and come all over Ryuzaki's sweaty chest, groaning quietly with a hand around his cock. 

The two faced each other, sweaty and breathless, staring into one another's eyes. Light's caramel-brown smolder bore into Ryuzaki's endless black one, like a golden supernova imploding into a void. The post-orgasm glimmer in their eyes formed the semblance of stars glittering the night skies, stretching to cover just the space between them. "You're so beautiful," Light choked, out of breath, tenderly swiping his thumb over Ryuzaki's sharp cheekbone. "Even when I'm covered in nut?" Light laughed, reaching down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss, and he could feel the worn-out-edness in the other's movements. "Yes, Ryuzaki, especially when you're covered in nut." 

"Can you pass me that shirt I was wearing? I'd get up to get a facecloth but I don't think my legs work yet," "You're going to clean nut off yourself with an old shirt?" "It's a relatively new shirt, but yes, that's the idea." "Smartass. Light tossed him the shirt from the floor anyway, and watched as he lay down under his buffalo-check covers when he was clean. "Come cuddle," Ryuzaki said after Light pulled his briefs back on. "But maybe crack the window open a little." He did, feeling the sound of rain and a cold breeze whoosh into the room. He took a cozy spot behind Ryuzaki under the covers, and played the big spoon, one arm resting on the other boy's side playing gently with his hair, the other under him illustrating random invisible patterns into his pale skin with his finger. 

"Did I hurt you?" Light muttered, placing a kiss to the nape of Ryuzaki's neck on his 'L' tattoo. "No, I'm okay, are you?" "I think you scratched up my back a little but I'm too out of it to care." "Mm, sorry," "No, really, I don't care," a few moments of silence passed, of no sound but that of the storm, before Light brought up something he'd been holding in. "I said I wouldn't tell you because I didn't want to make it weird but that was my first time." Ryuzaki seemed to stop breathing for a moment, turning over to cast Light a serious look. "Golden boy? A virgin? How are you so talented?" Light flushed. "I don't really know. All the gross jock guys I hang out with just talk about their sexcapades with girls, figure I picked something up from that," "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to make it weird." 

"Was it... okay?" Ryuzaki mused, lacing his bony fingers with Light's and pressing a kiss to his tanned knuckles. "You were amazing," he whispered into Ryuzaki's thick hair. "Are you sleeping over?" "Yeah, did you think I'd just get up and leave when we were done?" "Yeah, leave me laying here like whore I am," Ryuzaki chuckled into his pillow. Light laughed quietly along with him, hands still interlocked and chest pressed flush against the other's back. "You're so warm," Ryuzaki whispered, removing his fingers from Light's, which disappointed the latter foe a moment, only to place it wrapped around his chest. "I'm gonna fall asleep soon, I think." He muttered, and within two minutes, was softly snoring into his feather pillow.


End file.
